The Children Of Prophecy (Spoilers)
by karamelkaz
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. Light and Dark. Sun and Moon. Total opposites. But there are some things that can bring those things together. Like the Harmony of the universe or Stars. And then, there's a death. One thing that can bring alot of things closer. Something you can't control. Read and see what I mean, you won't know for sure till the end. Rated for safety. SPOILERS!
1. Death of the Heros

**Hey guys, Karamel here. It's been forever! Sorry I haven't uploaded in months however, as some of you may know, I moved house in August and had to start a new school and so I got held up in that. I will try and write has often as that but as I said before, I get held up in school work. I get about twelve lots of homework and one big project to last for the entire term (I'm English, don't know what you call it where you live if you don't live in England! ) and also, two tests a day. Busy life, very busy. I just recently got time to write as its half-term! Yay! So anyway, I though I would carry on with some "Naruto", one of my favourite anime/manga of all time. Sorry if this is a bit longer than most intros but YOLO! Sorry, I really do get carried away sometimes :P Also, I do emoticons a lot just because FaceBook chatting is in my brain now :P I was thinking of carrying on the newest Naruto Manga chapter and yes, if my plot is COMPLETELY different to the real thing, I will keep it! Okay ... that was RANDOM! :P As I said, going of plot, ALOT! Hay, that rhymes!**

Just another Warning, there shall be **SPOILERS.** And maybe some swearing, you have been warned!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly :( but it If I did, I would wreck it so I guess it is a good thing :)**

* * *

"I am Uchiha Obito." Obito's firm voice came out as his hand bathed in the blood of Uchiha Madara.

"Damn you." Madara struggled to speak.

Suddenly, Sakura felt pain enter her head.

"Sakura, Sakura, can you hear me?" Sakura immediately recognized the voice of Ino, I mean after all, who else could it be? Ino was one of the only people in the **Alliance** who knew of the telepathic jutsu.

"Um ... Yeah." Sakura has too shocked to answer without uttering.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Ino. I'm just a little shocked at Uchiha Obito, that's all." Sakura repiled, gazing intently at Obito has he thrust his hand into Madara a little deeper.

"Well ... Um... If you find that surprising, prepare to be mind blow ... I just don't know how to tell you ... Umm ... Sasuke he's-"

Kakashi cut Ino off, "Sakura ... Naruto ... He's-"

"Dead." Kakashi and Ino finished at the same time.

Tears started to tumble down Sakura's pale face whilst her sight became a blur. She then saw everything turn black and before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" the voices repeated over and over again.

Her eyes opened and then, she saw to beautiful figures. One dark as a midsummer's night and the other, as light as beams of sunlight. There, standing before her eyes was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

"I was told ... You were dead!" She spoke quite quietly as she had barely and energy after all of the healing she had been doing.

"We are dead Sakura, We really are. Look around you! This is no battlefield! This is not where you were a few hours ago, this is the gateway to the afterlife, Sakura. This is the portal to the place the living can only dream about!" Naruto explained. He seemed so smart and grown up, unlike the Uzumaki he knew years back when they were little.

He was telling the truth. This place was nothing, it was just ... air. She walked on nothing, She felt nothing. It was truly beautiful yet so horrible and cruel at the same time. She wasn't sure how she felt about this place. It had a weird feel to it, almost welcoming yet harsh at the same time.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, she wasn't sure what type of answer she was going to get.

"We're supposed to know because...?" Sasuke harsh voice could be heard. It was something she hadn't heard in quite a while, the last time she heard it, he was telling her to kill Karin who seemed rather jealous of Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship yet Sakura couldn't tell why. Sasuke hated Sakura, he always had.

"Well, I dunno. I just thought..." She began.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Sasuke, Give her a break!" Naruto cut it. Sakura really did seem like she was the odd one out now. I mean, she felt like it when they were first put in team seven but now, It seemed like it more then ever.

Naruto and Sakura had become so close and now, Sasuke was pushing them to a breaking point. She didn't want Sasuke to push her around like he used to.

"Yes, I do have the ability to stop talking like every frickin' person. What about you Mr. Oh-I'm-So-Mighty? Sasuke, alot of things have changed. And all of those good changes are falling apart just because you show up! I'm sick of you even though you've only been with us for what, two days now?" Sakura snapped, she liked the feeling quite alot.

Sasuke was shocked but he was cold and heartless so that feeling went quite quickly.

"I can do whatever I want and are you forgetting that I'm you know, DEAD?!" He seemed really annoyed now.

"Guys, stop it. Sakura can only talk to us a little longer and it would be a shame to waste it all fighting with her!" Naruto tried to, yet failed, stop them from arguing.

"By "guys", you mean me as Sakura took none of that blame!" Sasuke really was losing it.

"Sasuke, you're not the same boy everyone is obsessed with, things change. And if you change, maybe some people will except you!" And so was sakura, she was losing it too.

* * *

**So guys, this was a short chapter. I changed the feel of this quite quickly from "OMG! He's dead!" to "I hate you!" sort of thing. This chapter was in Sakura's POV (Point Of View) but I plan, in every chapter, there will be a different person who the chapter will be in their POV. So, yeah ... this chapter was rubbish and I hate it but I hope you guys at least thought it was okay :P So, you might get another chapter this week. If not, I will try to upload every weekend but I might miss this Weekend as this was made of a Thursday. But I think I might upload it on Saturday. So yeah, If this goes out on Saturday then I should make another chapter Next weekend after but if this went out on Thursday, if i'm bothered, I will make another one on Saturday or even Sunday. I can be really lazy :p Heh, heh.**

**I really hoped you like it and I guess this is goodbye. Till get time! Bye :**P


	2. Painful Memories

**Hay guys, 'sup? Okay, don't answer that :P. So, anyway as I said, I would try to upload another chapter Saturday/Sunday and I am going to but if this chapter here is a little late, don't kill me but I gave it early! YAY! :)**

**Thank you to: **_Twisted Pxl_** for being my first follower and also, for putting the story under favourites. Also, along that line, for the same reason of favouriting, thank you to **_Nanami Namikaze_** (Love the Namikaze Part :P). And finally to** _Jacob Cherry _**for your first review. You guys are amazing!**

**Anyway, I was reading back through my story and god, A LOT of typeos. I can't really remember who to edit pubished chapters but if any of you know could yu please message me or leave a Review/comment on how to do it, thank you!**

**And yet another thing: PAIRINGS. My first review was basically saying to put Sasuke and Sakura as a couple. Sorry, not so early on, maybe later on in the story but near the very end. It might ruin the thing I have planned. Really, I think you guys might like what's coming up!**

**Sorry if this intro is a little long but I need to clear a few things up.**

**THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY. (May include some :P)**

**This person, I think it was **_Rocket Cookie 375_** (not 100% sure if that was their name but you know what I mean) messaged me saying "Too put like a billion pairings in". As I said before, maybe later ….**

**Once again, sorry if this is a little longer but THANKS GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT.**

**Now … To the story! (Finally :P )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sadly :( But if I did, I would wreck it so I guess it's a good thing :)**

* * *

"Sasuke, you're not the same boy everyone was obbesed with, things change. And if you change, someone may accept you!" Sakura's words were like venom. Maybe if I was someone else, I would have actually cared but no, I'm me. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke and no one will change the way I am, act or feel.

"What's happening?" Her voice spoke in a scared sort of way as if she herself was about to die, about to join me and Naruto … again. (A/N: AGAIN! Note that guys :P)

"I think you're going back to reality, Sakura. I think this is Goodbye." Naruto seemed on the edge of crying and so did Sakura. Nothing new with those two I guess.

"No, Naruto. Please … come with me! PLEASE!" And it was then that she started to fade but it wasn't just her, everything started to turn from nothing into even more nothing.

And just like that, it was over. But it also began …..

'Oww' I called out as I hit my head on something. My eyes opened and I saw I was in some sort of room. There was a huge window and from it, I could see the weirdest things. Buildings about 2000 feet high, this strange moving object that drove around the streets, people in strange clothing and Bikes but much more advanced. I seemed to be in a world much, much different than the one I used to know.

(With Naruto)

"Mr. Uzumaki, The president will see you now." Suddenly, this world appeared right in front of me. And with it, there was a lady.

She wore a long skirt that just about went over her knees, with black high heels. She seemed to have some sort of blouse on with a blazer. It was all a dark bluish colour except from the shirt. And on the blazer was a badge that said "LOTC worker". Her chocolate hair was tied up and she had some weird thing attacked to her ear (A/N: You know the microphone things that go on your ears that famous singers use or spies in movies? Yeah, that thing. But they weren't invented in ninja times? HINT!).

"Umm….. excuse me miss but, Where am I?" My voice asked. "Oh, and what is a president?".

"You're kidding right? You are here in Washington and the president is you know, THE LEADER OF OUR FRICKIN' COUNTRY!" The woman didn't seem to like me ….. AT ALL.

(With Sasuke)

*Flashback*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T LET GO! SASUKE! PLEASE! Her voice begged.

"I'm sorry, if I hold on, I will fall too." And then, I just let her go. She fell to her death.

And I walked, nearing to Naruto.

"Sasuke? Where's Sakura? Did you save her?" Naruto questioned.

"Ummm … Can't say I did." And I couldn't help the strange liquid fall from my face, I was crying because I let her die. I let Sakura die.

*End of Flashback*

Sasuke wanted to forget more than anything. He had killed many but she was once his team mate. He had started to gain a heart after the Alliance, but now, he wished he hadn't because it hurt so much. Tears where still pouring down his face as the memory played over and over again like a stuck record playing on a turn table.

And at that moment, Sasuke wasn't alone, Something had entered the room.

* * *

**Okay….**

**I might of lied a little….. There might be some sort of pairing. But it's part of the story I guess. Basically, Sasuke and Naruto have been moved to our world. You see, the afterlife for the Ninja's is the human world that we live in now and usually, once the person passes on, they forget everything but Naruto and Sasuke didn't forget about the Ninja life they had.**

**Sorry, this has been a short and confusing chapter but it's out today just because I felt like it. I got up around 6 am and started writing. Sorry it's short but at least it's something.**

**Anyway, I shall be taking my leave now. Bye, catcha next time!**


End file.
